In The End
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Sasuke has come back while Naruto is Hokage, now Naruto has a decision to make on the fate of the runaway ninja


It's been awhile since i updated! got lots to update! well here 'ya go!

Don't own, don't care

III

Naruto no longer wanted be Hokage.

Staring down at the scrolls in front of him, willing the moisture in his eyes back, failing miserably.

_Naruto, _the Hokage read, scanning, making sure he read the tear stained paper correctly.

_Sasuke's back. He's at the hospital for major injuries, though not life threatening._

_Naruto, you are not allowed to see him until his trial. Elder's words. I'm sorry._

_Understand; his fate is in your hands Naruto. I know it's hard; but you must not be selfish and do what's best for the village._

_I'm sorry you have to make this decision. I really am._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

Naruto yanked his hat off, running his hands through his flattened hair. "Sasuke…" he smiled. _Sasuke's come back…I always knew he'd come back…_

His smile faltered, _but_ _he's come back a traitor…which means he must die a traitor's death…_

"Damn it Sasuke!" No longer caring, Naruto did something that he hadn't done in years; he sobbed.

III

It took all of his will power to walk straight pass the almost lifeless form sitting in the middle of the room.

All in him not to run down, pulling the traitor into a comforting embrace as the story was told.

Every thing in his very being not to just _walk out._

But Naruto couldn't just 'walkout.' Not even when Sasuke described the confrontations with the blond with no emotions.

It took all in him not to scream at him for not looking at him _once._

"Hokage-sama, is their anything you would like to ask?"

_Why? Why did you leave? Your story about killing your brother is a load of horse shit. Did you think of the consequences? Do you know how hard and long Sakura cried? Do you know how much everyone hates you? Do you know how much was sacrificed for you? How much you made _me_ cry?_ "Let me talk to him." Was all he could say. "Alone."

The elders nodded, slowly filing out of the room.

Naruto slowly rose, striding over to the restrained man. His brow furrowed as he glared at the other, who watched the floor. He was unmoving; Dead almost.

Naruto frowned, "You hurt?" his voice was dark, "Of course you're hurt. My ANBU take no mercy, even to an Uchiha." He glared harder at the unmoving man in the chair, "I take that back, especially on an Uchiha."

"What do you want Hokage-sama?"

"It's been _years_ since I've seen you…I thought we could catch up."

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" his voice was emotionless; nonchalant.

"I still have to decide-"

"What's there to decide? Kill me."

Naruto stared at the man, eye wide.

"I finished my vengeance, I brought dishonor to my family, friends," he laughed hollowly, "I _tried to kill my best friend!_ All of my other 'friends' almost died trying to bring me back more than once; I helped the enemy; I _am_ the enemy; I am hated even more than the Kyuubi…" Naruto didn't dare breathe. "I've done everything I was told not to do. Now, I'll let everyone do what they want. What you want, Hokage-sama…"

Naruto choked. "I never said I wanted-"

Sasuke snapped his head up "_LIA-_" his eyes widened when they met blue. "Naruto?" he whispered in disbelief.

"I told you that I would become Hokage. You didn't believe me?"

"I'm sorry." His vision went back to the floor.

"Sorry?" Naruto jumped slightly at the sound of sobs.

"Naruto! I'm…I'm so-so-sorry!" his eyes were red from tears as he looked back up to the leader, "I was blinded by wanting revenge…I'm so sorry! It's why I came back…"

Naruto knelt next to the Uchiha, pulling him close, stroking his hair with one hand, breaking the ropes that kept the other restrained. "Why did you come back?"

He was thrown off by arms wrapping around him and a head in the nape of his neck, "To say sorry to you Naruto. I know how hard you tried…I realize…you…you were never wrong…I'm the one…I'm the one that was wrong…Naruto…" he sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

"Shh..." he cooed. "It's alright…it's alright Sasuke,"

"No…it's not…" Naruto didn't respond but continued to stroke the others hair, hoping to calm him. "Naruto? Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"I want it to be you that kills me."

III

Naruto no longer wanted be Hokage; no longer wanting the responsibility.

He no longer wanted to be the one who condemned his best friend to death.

"Hokage sama…" one of the elder's voices brought the leader out of his trance. "What will we do about the Uchiha?"

"He will be condemned to death." His voice was emotionless, "There is no other choice."

"He is the last of the Uchiha." One ventured. "Why don't we make him produce an heir? A last Uchiha to redeem his-"

"He will be hated by the while village." Naruto snapped. "For the mistakes of others, he will be hated."

"We will-"

"You can't make people feel one way or another."

"Hokage-sama-"

"No."

III

"Naruto-sama-"

""Sasuke, don't call me that."

"But you're Hokage…"

"So?"

"Naruto-"

"You will be executed." Naruto said emotionless as Sasuke nodded, soaking in the words. "But, before that, _they_ want an heir."

"A…heir?"

"'To redeem the Uchiha Name.'"

"What did you say to _them_?"

"No. His childhood will be just like mine." Sasuke nodded. "I would never wish that upon even my worst enemy."

III

"What's the point of being Hokage when no one listens to you!? I said no! I will _not_ allow it!"

"It's okay Naruto-sama."

"Sasuke!"

"Calm down Hokage-sama," one elder said, "You may be the leader of this village, but you do not have complete control." The elder turned to the rest of the men in the room. "If no one else objects, we shall precede."

Naruto verbally growled.

III

"Naruto-sa-"

"_You call me 'sama' again-_"

"Calm down!"

Naruto sighed, glancing over to the other boy. Sasuke smiled sadly, "It's alright."

"No…No it's not Sasuke…"

"Naruto-" Naruto glanced up at the onyx eyes, "I understand why you don't want this, but if it has to be done, then so be it.

Naruto closed his glossy eyes.

III

Sakura agreed to be the 'mother,' it was the least she could do.

"Sasuke-kun…" she watched him from a chair in the corner of his bedroom.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He didn't look up from his seat at the end of the bed.

She shook her head. "I should say sorry, for all those years of pining over you…I know you hated it."

He said nothing as he continued to stare at the floor. "You've changed Sasuke."

"When you know and are told when you're going to die, you change."

She stood from her seat and sat next to him on the bed, wrapping her arms around his hunched form. "You came back for Naruto didn't you?" He nodded with a small smile on his face. She smiled at him, grabbing on of his hands and entwining her fingers with his. "We have something in common I see."

He looked questionably in her jade eyes that were filled with love and sympathy towards the man.

"We both love him more than life itself."

He smiled as wrapped his arms around her in the first hug she'd ever received from him. "Thank you Sakura-chan. Thank you for everything."

III

They didn't want to wait until the birth.

They didn't want to give the betrayer the joy of seeing his child.

Naruto, eyes flashing red, quickly changed their minds. "It would kill Sasuke more than any kunai would to see the baby he would never get to see grow up." He growled, standing tall as the red chakra swarmed around him.

Naruto was not going to loose him yet.

III

The last nine months, the village of Konoha watches as the Hokage (who as slightly paler and didn't' have a skip in his step) walk with a silent Uchiha close at his heels.

Sasuke never talked. Even to Naruto. They would sit content with only each other's presence.

The villagers noticed how their leader matured since the other came back, but once the other leaves; no one knows how their Hokage will react.

But do they want to?

III

"Naruto…"

The said boy stared bewildered at the dark haired boy's somber voice. "Yes, Sasuke."

"Will you kill me?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "What!? Sasuke-"

Naruto…I…please….Do this-" the Uchiha gripped the blond by the front of his robes.

Naruto was amazed at the emotion in Sasuke's eyes. _Sasuke…_

"Please- Only you….please…"

"The elder's wouldn't like you to get your way."

"Fuck them! Stab me in the stomach, slice my neck- Naruto-sama, please…my last wish…-"

Naruto gaped at the man in front of him, who was down on his knees, _begging_. He who came back for _him_. "O.K. Sasuke…I'll….I'll do it." _If I can. _

III

"Is there any place in particular?"

"No…Did…did the elders agree?"

"Of course not, but I told them I'd do it anyway."

"You won't loose your job will you?"

"No…Maybe…"

"No."

Naruto nodded. "Let's go to the training ground…"

III

"Spar-"

"-to the death-"

Naruto smirked, "Let's finish this." The kitsune lunge, robes flying in the opposite direction of an orange blur dashing towards Sasuke. Naruto looked up, defenses rising as a navy blur dashed left. The blond gritted his teeth as a sharp pain sliced his arm, making him stumble, he glared over as the dark haired man smirked, holding the newly bloodied kunai.

Naruto smirked, "Won't go without a fight, eh?" _Good_. The orange clad Hokage leapt kunai in hand as he made a slash at Sasuke, only to be pushed back by the other. Soon, his mind blank, adrenaline fueling his actions.

For the first time in months, he smiled.

III

It was like his world was torn apart as his kunai tore through flesh. He could _hear_ the ripping of the other's heart.

Time seemed to slow as his onyx eyes widened and unfocused.

"Sasuke!" Naruto caught the other in his arms before he had a chance to hit the ground. He paid no mind to the blood that began to stain his suit.

"Heh…" the other's voice had already become raspy as blood seeped from the corners of his mouth. "You were…able to do something right for once…dobe…"

"Sasuke! You…you stopped! Why didn't you dodge!?"

"Don't…" the Uchiha winced. "Don't be stupid…you were too fast…"

"Sasuke…" tears soaked a cold hand that cupped his face.

"Thanks…Naruto…"

"No! Sasuke! Stay with me! No-don't go!"

He smirked, "I'm not dead yet stupid…I don't want my last…my last thought of you crying like a loser…be a man."

"Shut up!" he smiled, holding the other boy closer to him.

"Naruto," he voice barely audible.

"What?"

"Dying sucks."

The blond smiled, "It's your own damn fault-"

"Sorry-Sorry about…I-I was foolish- and, and stupid-"

"We all knew that."

"Do…do you-for-forgive me? For everything?" Naruto looked down at him. His breath had quickened, ragged and harsh.

Time was running out.

"Of course! Sasuke! You are my best friend! Even after all this…"

The Uchiha smiled, "'Just friends eh?"

"What?"

"Nothing…Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes widened as the hand slipped fell limply to the ground. "Sasuke? Sasuke!? _SASUKE!?_" Tears flowed freely as he shook the limp form. "Sasuke!? _SASUKE!_"

III

Seven Years Later

III

"Otousan!"

Naruto looked down at the dark hair boy, who was tugging at his robes. "Come on Otousan!" The boy's eyes lit up, pulling the blond, "We have to go to school! Hurry up! Otousan!"

"Yasotaro!" the Hokage laughed, "You still have an hour! Calm down!"

"But-"

"You need to eat breakfast so you don't eat your bento in class!"

The onyx eyes went wide, "You're _right_!" He dropped his books, running through the house loudly, "Kaasan! Kaasan! We need food _right now_! We don't want to eat our bento!"

III

Naruto watched as all the new students walked into the building.

Or ran frantically like Yasotaro did.

"Scary…another Naruto to pester those poor teachers, one being Iruka…"

He smiled, wrapping his arm around the smaller body next to him "A hyperactive Uchiha. There's my half, Sasuke's half, you know what?" he grinned, leaning down to whisper in the other's ear, "I don't think you had anything to do with-"

"Naruto!"

"Owe! No mutilating the Hokage!" he doubled over.

"You're off the clock!"

"But I'm still Hoka-Owe! Sakura-chan!"

She laughed, kissing him lightly, "You are." She stood him up straight and leaned against his arm. He laid his head on hers.

"You think he'll be alright?"

"He has Sasuke's patients and your strong will. He'll be fine."

"He'll find out. This is the end of protecting him. The other's will ask or talk-"

"You had it much worse. He'll be fine." He pink haired medic smiled. "He's your son after all…"

The Hokage watched as the last of the students entered the building. One the smallest turned to the two under the tree and waved frantically, smiling wide enough to but the great Uzumaki smile to shame. "Bye Tousan! Bye Kaasan!"

"Uchiha Uzumaki Yasotaro! Get your butt in that classroom right now and learn the arts of the ninja right now!" Sakura laughed at her husband's mock-seriousness.

The young boy gave a mock salute, "Hai Hokage-sama! BYE!" he turned as dashed into the building, the doors closing behind him.

III

I hope you liked! peace out!


End file.
